


Sweetener

by localpharmacist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Consensual Choking, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Damn I adore him so much, Dom Tsukishima Kei, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm not quite sure, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localpharmacist/pseuds/localpharmacist
Summary: Tsukishima is fascinated by Kageyama's throat.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 25
Kudos: 330





	Sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Jun. This is my very first fic. TsukiKage's my favorite ship and I just wanted to do something with them, so here it is. English isn't my first language and so I hope writing fics can help me improve! So I'm sorry if you find any mistakes here. Obviously un-beta'd, idek how to do this. I hope you enjoy! And sorry if they're ooc!

Tsukishima watched the bob of Kageyama's Adam's apple as the setter worked on his homework. His golden eyes flickering up to Kageyama's long eyelashes.

Kageyama had grown a lot since their first year. He'd gotten better at controlling his temper, had gotten better with communicating with their teammates on the court, although he was still stumbling over his words sometimes when he needed to talk to them off the court. He was taller now, he had gained more muscle mass, and Tsukishima had thought that it was impossible for Kageyama's skill to elevate even more, but it wasn't. He'd only gotten better, stronger, fiercer. Was there even any more room for him to fill all the growth?

Well, maybe there was. Kageyama was still lacking in the academic department.

They were in Tsukishima's bedroom, while Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Hinata were studying together at Yachi's place. They all had decided to separate the Freak Duo because they would, without a doubt, distract each other from studying with whatever stupid thing that popped up inside their heads.

Hinata had complained at first, saying that if he and Kageyama didn't study together then he wouldn't be able to laugh at all of Kageyama's mistakes, and that had effectively proved their point that there was no way they were going to get any work done with the two in the same room.

Kageyama Tobio, the stoic, hot-headed setter was surprisingly docile when he was being taught, especially when they extracted Hinata away from him. Kageyama wasn't much of a talker, and even when the third years were studying together, Kageyama would stay quiet, but his will to one-up Hinata had always managed to make him open his mouth to mock the shorter boy who, unfortunately, would always scream his retorts.

There were several memorable instances where Yamaguchi had to grab them by the top of their heads and pushed them down to their papers. Yachi would also be seen standing behind them, holding a rolled book in her hand like a baton, ready to strike if they decided to bicker. Tsukishima would just hold his laughter in.

Something else had changed- had grown. Tsukishima had never mentioned it or talked about it, but he knew there was something new between him and Kageyama. Yamaguchi knew, of course he did, even way before Tsukishima did. But Yamaguchi never asked Tsukishima to spell it out for him, and Tsukishima was very grateful for that.

It wasn't something to be ashamed of, but Tsukishima had had a hard time with expressing his feelings properly, especially the ones that made his heart race and his breathing stutter. And what luck! Kageyama was the person who'd ignited them.

He hadn't expected this development, but Yamaguchi told him that it was a long time coming. "It's about time that you realized, Tsukki!" the captain said, clapping him on the back. If he had to be honest, it was a little embarrassing that he wasn't even aware of what he was feeling at first. He used to be so quick at noticing unwanted feelings like that and shut them down before they consumed him, but this time he was too late.

The day he realized it, Kageyama had been looking at him, and the only reason he knew was because he'd been staring at Kageyama himself. The realization had dawned on him like a brick falling from the sky and hitting his head.

The blush on Kageyama's cheeks had confirmed that their feelings were mutual.

Tsukishima's eyes traced down the curve of Kageyama's side profile. Kageyama had a pretty, pointy nose that would scrunch up whenever Tsukishima touched them. His lips, pouting in concentration, were always rosy. Tsukishima figured out it might be the strawberry chapstick that he had given Kageyama. The setter had refused to use it at first, and Tsukishima had to convince him. He'd complained about how weird it felt after Tsukishima applied it on his lips.

 _"It's sticky,"_ he'd said. _"What is it even for?"_

_"Your lips are chapped, your Highness. It's going to help you."_

_"But it's sticky."_

_"Try smacking your lips. Might help."_

The sight of Kageyama smacking his shiny strawberry-scented pink lips had made his stomach flip like the gymnastics. He'd stared for a few seconds wordlessly before deciding to capture them with his own lips.

But what was more captivating than Kageyama's lips was his throat.

Kageyama's Adam's apple was so prominent, and his neck was an ivory column that flushed up in a beautiful shade of red that Tsukishima didn't know the exact name of whenever he left kisses on the skin. Tsukishima would always find himself grazing his blunt nails on the junction of Kageyama's neck and shoulder. Kageyama would complain, saying that it tickled, but he would always bring Tsukishima's hand back when Tsukishima pulled it away.

His throat was always so distracting. Tsukishima always felt like such a weirdo when he stared at Kageyama's throat for too long. Yamaguchi would nudge him and give him a knowing smirk, and Tsukishima would tell him to shut up ( _"I didn't say anything though!"_ ) 

Holding himself back from marking Kageyama's neck with hickeys was always a challenge. It was always so easy to do. Once he moved down from Kageyama's lips, his mouth would latch onto the skin of his neck. It was always so easy to do, to suck, to bite down, to leave evidences of his presence on Kageyama. But it was also a challenge for Kageyama to cover them up.

How scandalous would it be if people found out about their relationship through the blossoming red and purple on Kageyama's neck?

Kageyama would say, "Don't leave marks, Tsukishima!" But his hands would always be pushing Tsukishima's head down against his neck.

"I'm tired," Kageyama said, stretching his arms up, eyes closing.

"You're almost finished, your Highness. Just a bit more."

"Can we have a snack break?" the setter asked, eyes lightening up as he looked at the plastic bag on the desk.

They had stopped by Sakanoshita to buy some snacks for them to share, and Tsukishima had chosen the ones that were strawberry-flavored. Kageyama, a complete saint, had indulged Tsukishima in his- what Hinata had called- strawberry addiction. 

Most of the snacks they bought were too sweet for Kageyama's liking, and Tsukishima had tried to convert Kageyama into drinking strawberry milk instead of the plain milk that he so often bought from the vending machine at school, but he didn't want to drink the strawberry one because he thought it felt like a fake milk. Tsukishima even had shared his strawberry shortcake with Kageyama, and the setter wasn't able to appreciate the heavenly flavors of Tsukishima's favorite dessert.

( _"It's too sweet. It can't be good for you if you eat it too much,"_

 _"And you think it's good to eat pork curry as much as you do?"_ )

"So you're not tired. You're just hungry, huh?" Tsukishima replied, rolling his eyes but his hand reached for the plastic bag. "Let's see what we got here."

"You already know what's in it though," Kageyama said, tilting his head.

"Shush." Kageyama pouted.

Tsukishima made a show out of rummaging the plastic bag with an exaggerated thinking expression on his face. Kageyama watched wordlessly, furrowing his eyebrows at Tsukishima.

"Oh." Tsukishima pulled one item out. "Strawberry milk."

Tsukishima, with a small smile on his face, stabbed the straw on the white and pink milk carton. Before he took a sip, he looked at Kageyama.

"You still haven't tried strawberry milk, have you?" he asked.

Kageyama shook his head. "I told you I don't drink it. It's a fake milk."

"It's not a fake milk. It's just strawberry-flavored, your Highness," he said, almost exasperatedly. "Were you one of those kids that think chocolate milk came from brown cows?"

"Ha? I wasn't!" He definitely was.

"Just try it, your Highness. You're going to like it, I promise," Tsukishima said, handing the milk to Kageyama.

And Kageyama. The absolute fucker. Instead of taking it from Tsukishima's hand, he chose to lean down and just drink it. Tsukishima was going to either scream or squeeze the life out of Kageyama. How could he be so cute? And the fact that he was doing it without the intention to appear so made him feel pissed.

It wasn't the first time he had fed Kageyama. He would have food with him sometimes and he would give Kageyama a taste. He would never tell anyone but between the two of them, Tsukishima was the more spoiled one. He would lean on Kageyama when he was tired, ask him for a massage, lay his head on Kageyama's lap once they were alone- and Kageyama would always let him.

Tsukishima liked to spoil Kageyama as well whenever he had the chance to. Kageyama would never ask for anything confidently other than for Tsukishima to jump higher to spike or block a ball. Kageyama wasn't good with words. Kageyama often abandoned his personal wants away, but Tsukishima had made it his mission to give Kageyama whatever he wanted. Volleyball or not.

Kageyama liked hugging, so Tsukishima always made sure to hold him for a long time. Kageyama liked hooking his foot on Tsukishima's, so he made sure to stretch his legs out towards Kageyama's whenever they sat. Kageyama liked kissing, and he was so awkward and nervous about it at first, but Tsukishima had guided him slowly- the fact that he was also inexperienced should remain between him and himself only- and now Kageyama would always ask for it, although not outrightly.

He would tug Tsukishima's sleeve, call his name, look up, and wait. Tsukishima would chuckle fondly, call his name, look down, and lean in.

Tsukishima watched the way Kageyama swallowed the milk down, and the way his eyebrows raised slightly. He pulled away with what Tsukishima can only place as a delightful look on his face.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's sweet, but it's nice. I can see why you like it," Kageyama replied, nudging the milk towards Tsukishima.

"See? I told you it's good," Tsukishima said, bringing the straw to his mouth.

Tsukishima took a sip, a slow one. He could feel his own jaw tightening when he wrapped his lips around the straw. Tsukishima noticed the way Kageyama eyed him, and he tried to stop himself from crushing the white and pink carton in his hand. Kageyama looked at him with those midnight eyes of his, catching glints from the light of the lamp above their heads. Kageyama's cheeks were lightly dusted in pink, his lips slightly parted, looking as sweet as the strawberry milk.

He gulped down the milk, then pulled the straw out of his mouth. Tsukishima shook the carton slightly, and he could hear the sloshing of the milk inside. There was still some left. He handed it to Kageyama, and the younger boy raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You finish it," Tsukishima said, waiting for Kageyama to take the milk.

"Huh? What about you? Isn't this your favorite milk?"

"It is, but isn't it okay for me to share my favorite things with someone that I like?" he replied, smiling.

Kageyama blushed, his eyes flickering away from Tsukishima as he reluctantly took the strawberry milk from his hand. He looked down at it for a few seconds, not saying anything, then he peered at Tsukishima from under his delicate long lashes.

Tsukishima leaned closer, his chair wheeling towards Kageyama.

"Drink, Kageyama," he whispered, his breath brushing against Kageyama's flushed skin.

The setter brought the milk up to his mouth slowly, often pausing to breathe out quietly. Tsukishima could feel his stuttering breath fanning his skin. Kageyama finally slipped the straw between his lips, slowly drinking the milk as Tsukishima watched intently.

Tsukishima felt the fire in the pit of his stomach roared as it engulfed his guts. He inched his face closer to Kageyama, nuzzling his nose against his soft pink cheek. He could feel Kageyama shivering and trying to move away, but then he grabbed the arms of his chair, and root it to its place. He could hear a hitch of Kageyama's breath, a small gasp caught in his throat. Tsukishima wanted to pull it out of him.

Tsukishima shifted away a little to watch the movement of his throat, the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed the milk. Tsukishima strained his ears to listen to the sound of Kageyama gulping his favorite milk, then he decided to kiss Kageyama's cheeks softly as a smile began to form on his lips.

Kageyama didn't say anything, and Tsukishima couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned his head down, closer towards Kageyama's neck, then he placed a kiss on the base of his throat as the black-haired boy swallowed down the milk, but then the movement came to a halt.

"No, no. Don't stop," he said quietly.

Kageyama was hesitant at first, but when Tsukishima gave him another kiss, he continued drinking. Tsukishima placed a hand on his neck, then it curved and wrapped around the throat in a gentle hold. The movement stuttered, and Tsukishima made soft shushing noises to tell Kageyama to calm down. The setter let out a weak whine that Tsukishima felt vibrating against his palm. Tsukishima wanted to claw it out.

His fingers twitched, and he flexed them a little before they closed up around Kageyama's neck. The hold grew tighter, and slowly the pressure was added. Tsukishima pressed his palm against the base of Kageyama's throat, and he could feel his Adam's apple pressing back to his skin. He heard a sharp gasp, then his eyes flickered up to meet the midnight sky in Kageyama's eyes.

The straw slipped out of Kageyama's quivering lips, they parted, trying to take in the air around them. Kageyama's eyebrows twitched, then they scrunched together.

Tsukishima leaned in, watching as Kageyama's heavy lids fell. He kissed Kageyama, gently at first which was a contrast to the grip he had around Kageyama's neck, then he swiped his tongue against his lips, and Kageyama gladly let him in. Tsukishima explored his sweet mouth, and although he had memorized the space, he still found himself having an adventure inside. Kageyama tasted like strawberry milk.

The setter moaned when he bit down on his lip, and Tsukishima in turn let Kageyama suck on his tongue. Tsukishima's left hand found Kageyama's thigh, and he began to rub it up and down slowly. Kageyama's free hand- the one that wasn't holding the milk carton- gripped his arm, his blunt nails digging the fabric of his sleeve.

The sound of their lips melting against each other filled the room, along with the soft moans from Kageyama. Thank goodness that they were alone in Tsukishima's house. The middle blocker's mother was still at work, and wouldn't be back until much later in the evening. His older brother wasn't visiting which was a good thing because he would hoard Kageyama all to himself, indulging the younger boy by talking about volleyball.

When they separated, Tsukishima's hold around Kageyama's neck had loosened. He stared at Kageyama's face, at his eyes that were once blue now swallowed by the black of his pupil, like an eclipse. His cheeks were red, the color spread from ear to ear. His kiss-swollen lips were parted, panting, so inviting. He looked at Tsukishima with heavy lids, his long eyelashes fluttering. So pretty. Tsukishima found himself becoming a little breathless.

"I finished it," Kageyama said, his voice was a little hoarse.

Tsukishima eyed the empty pink and white milk carton in Kageyama's slightly shaking hand.

"Hm. Good job, Tobio," he replied quietly, and he noticed the way Kageyama's grip on the milk carton tightened at the use of his first name.

Tsukishima took it from him with his free hand and placed it on the desk, his eyes never leaving Kageyama's face, and Kageyama was still staring back at him. Tsukishima rubbed his thumb against Kageyama's Adam's apple, and he could feel another gulp from Kageyama. He could hear how Kageyama's breath hitched. He could feel it on his skin. The rest of his fingers were playing with the short hair on Kageyama's nape. His left hand, still on Kageyama's thigh, began to trail up slowly.

"Kei-" Kageyama cut himself off, his hands shot up to grip the front of Tsukishima's shirt, fingers curling around the fabric as Tsukishima started to rub his side, his fingers teasing the hem of Kageyama's shirt. 

He moved his right hand up to caress Kageyama's cheek, and the younger boy leaned into the touch. It felt warm. Tsukishima's eyes shifted down to look at the blossoming red on the base of Kageyama's throat. A brand of Tsukishima's hand. He dipped his head down to place an open mouth kiss.

 _"Ne, Tobio,"_ he began, his thumb rubbing Kageyama's lips. "Should we see what else is in the plastic bag? Or are you already full?"

Kageyama didn't say anything. He was never good with words, but he parted his lips open, his tongue swiping the pad of Tsukishima's thumb, and Tsukishima pushed it in. The warmth of his mouth welcomed Tsukishima once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha. I'm sorry this is horrendous.


End file.
